Los colores de las estaciones
by Sashi Miura
Summary: Muchas veces, no nos damos cuenta de que el amor se encuentra tan cerca que lo dejamos pasar y, a pesar de saberlo, tenemos miedo de enfrentar el fracaso. DM/HP


**Aclaración:****HARRY****POTTER** no me pertenece (Y que bueno XD), ni la saga, ni **Draco****Malfoy** (¿Pe... pero por qué? ToT); su creadora es **J.****K.****ROWLING,**de quien son todos los derechos. Éste es un relato de ficción del cual no gano nada (Tan sólo diversión, la verdad XD).

**LOS COLORES DE LAS ESTACIONES**

**Escrito por: SashiMiura**

**Capítulo 1**

No podía creer lo que sucedía ante él. Lo que parecía ser la realidad escapaba a sus sentidos. El viento mecía suavemente sus cabellos, mientras sentía un terrible desasosiego apoderarse de su mente y de su corazón. Él no estaba hecho para sentir tal opresión, tal impacto, él, a pesar de todo, no estaba hecho para lo que estaba sucediendo.

Sabía cuáles eran sus obligaciones, sabía que debía enfrentar a Voldemort, sabía que debía cumplir la profecía y lograrla a su favor; sin embargo, realmente ahora no entendía, no sabía, se sentía desorientado, ¿qué hacer ante tal situación?

-Me gustas.

Escuchó esa frase algo lejana, como si fuese dicha a alguien más y no a él.

-Realmente me gustas.

Quiso deshacer las palabras, pero le fue imposible. No pudo hacer ni decir nada. Se quedó mudo ante aquel pensamiento, ante el pensamiento de corresponder aquello. ¡No, no podía!

Aquella persona se alejó, suspirando hondamente.

_-__"__Me __gustas__"_.

Esas palabras siguieron retumbando en su mente.

**Capítulo 2**

Habían pasado ya varios días de aquello. Cuando Ron y Hermione le preguntaron qué le sucedía él respondió con un: "No es nada".

Quería pasar desapercibido aquel día tan inquietante, tanto como fuera posible. Pero aún era difícil, puesto que en el colegio debía verle, encontrándoselo más a menudo que lo habitual. Aún así esa persona se veía tan normal, como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Eso le molestaba sobremanera, ojalá entendiera la magnitud de sus palabras.

El comedor estaba lleno. Hacía menos de un mes que las labores de la escuela habían comenzado. El otoño teñía de colores oscuros los árboles, secando todo a su paso para darle oportunidad a las nuevas flores de crecer en ellos. Las hojas caían impasibles por los alrededores, siendo mecidas con el suave viento.

Los pequeños de primero aún miraban todo con admiración y miedo, sintiéndose asombrados por los cambios de su vida.

Los cambios -dejó escapar un hondo suspiro-, esos cambios que le asustaban.

Volteó hacia la mesa en donde aquella persona se encontraba, intentando creer que esas palabras habían sido dichas en un sueño, pero le fue imposible cuando sus miradas se encontraron, obligándole a apartar rápidamente sus ojos.

Su corazón palpitó con rapidez. Si había sido un sueño, ¿entonces por qué él le miraba así?

Pensó que aquello debía quedar oculto para sus amigos, quienes posiblemente no le creerían que Draco Malfoy se le había declarado.

**Capítulo 3**

Bostezó hondamente, el otoño había dejado pasar al invierno. Todo estaba vestido de blanco, incluso el majestuoso lago que se encontraba en el colegio.

Caminó por los pasillos como siempre, sosteniendo en sus manos dos gruesos libros de pastas viejas de colores oscuros.

El camino a las mazmorras siempre era lúgubre; no obstante, eso no era lo que le inquietaba, lo único que le hacía sentirse nervioso era encontrarse a esa persona.

-Buenos días, Potter.

Escuchó esas palabras, soltando los libros que con tanto ahínco sostenía. Su maestro de pociones lo miró como sólo los Slytherins podían hacerlo, recordándole la mirada de él. Se preguntó entonces, si él le miraba con tanto desprecio antes, ¿qué era lo que le había hecho cambiar y sentirse atraído hacia su persona?

Él consideraba que era atractivo –aunque sonase ególatra-, incluso tenía una excelente posición dentro del mundo mágico. Pero si lo sopesaba de esa manera, Draco también lo era.

Se sorprendió ante el pensamiento, sonrojándose después. Levantó un poco azorado los libros del suelo, sintiendo sus mejillas arder. Su maestro de pociones sólo atinó a burlarse por su extraño comportamiento.

Se incorporó, sintiéndose estúpido, fue por eso que no se dio cuenta cuando una persona se posicionó en su espalda, colocando una mano sobre su hombro derecho, haciéndole saltar y casi soltar nuevamente los libros.

-¿Has pensado en aquello?

Se quedó helado. Esa voz sólo podía ser de Malfoy. Sintió una nueva opresión en su pecho, negando con la cabeza. El rubio soltó su mano, encaminándose al aula.

Siguió mirando el camino que el rubio había tomado, apretando con fuerza los libros. Parecía que para Draco era muy importante su respuesta.

**Capítulo 4**

La navidad había terminado, al igual que el año. La nieve ya comenzaba a derretirse, la primavera tocaba a la puerta.

Varios años habían pasado desde aquello. La guerra se había extendido por todo el mundo, incluso el muggle. Muchos amigos se fueron, dejando atrás una gran tristeza en los corazones de sus seres amados. Él también había sufrido pérdidas.

Esas palabras que lo habían descolocado se habían olvidado. Tanto, que no recordaba siquiera ese día, aquel que le había hecho trastabillar por unos instantes.

Ginny y él se habían divorciado. En alguna ocasión había escuchado que la esposa de Draco, Astoria, había muerto a causa de un accidente, pero como el rubio no era alguien muy relevante en su vida, no le dio importancia.

James, como su hijo mayor, se había preocupado por su estado de depresión, instándole a que rehiciera su vida. Pero no lo había pensado así. Siempre soñó que Ginny y él se amarían hasta que la muerte los separara, pero...

-_"__Me __gustas__"_ .

Esas palabras sonaron con eco dentro de su cabeza. Sonrió con pesadumbre después. Quizá Malfoy también había olvidado eso que había dicho, quizá no recordaba nada tampoco, como hasta hacía unos instantes él lo había hecho.

-Papá, ¿estás bien?

Escuchó esas palabras, volteando a ver a Lily, quien le miró con desasosiego. Él era fuerte, pero esa maldita depresión lo estaba matando lentamente.

-Lo estoy, no te preocupes.

Dijo con seriedad, volviendo a ver al vacío, aparentando estar observando algo a través de la ventana de la sala.

-Esto es más grave de lo que pensé... –James negó con la cabeza-, les diré a mis padrinos que vengan a verte mañana. Nosotros tres nos retiramos.

Sólo cabeceó en señal de respuesta, dejando escapar un suspiro cuando ellos se fueron.

Miró por espacio de unos minutos más el paisaje, que aunque ya comenzaba a mostrar signos de color, los rastros de nieve le hacían sentir como si estuviera viviendo una vida vacía y monocromática.

**Capítulo 5**

La primavera llegó más rápido de lo esperado. Los blancos campos fueron pronto cubiertos por el verde esplendor del pasto.

Sus hijos iban a visitarlo, pero al verlo con esa mirada aún perdida, se sentían tristes por él. Todos sus compañeros en el Ministerio de Magia trataban de hacerle más llevadera la vida, pero les era imposible.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya... si es el salvador del mundo mágico, el niño que vivió, San Potter...

Esas palabras cargadas de sarcasmo sólo podían ser de...

-Malfoy, ¿qué haces aquí?

Dijo con cansancio, viendo cómo el rubio entraba, elegantemente, por la puerta de su despacho y se sentaba en la silla frente a su escritorio.

-Me dijeron: "Oh, debes de ver qué patético se encuentra Potter" y heme aquí.

-Nunca desperdicias un momento para humillarme.

Resopló, dejando escapar un profundo suspiro. Draco tan sólo cerró un momento los ojos, suspirando también.

-De hecho, vine a ver si algún día pensaste en lo que te dije.

Se quedó estupefacto... ¿cómo había dicho?

-¿De qué carajos hablas? –su propia voz, cargada de desprecio, le sorprendió.

-Eso pensé... –cerró los ojos por un momento, respirando profundamente-. ¿Alguna vez tomaste en cuenta mis sentimientos, Potter?

-¿Perdón? –se descolocó por completo- ¿No te casaste y te fuiste?

-Así es, me casé, pero fue porque vi que no tenía ninguna oportunidad contigo; me lo acabas de corroborar al sorprenderte tanto por mi pregunta.

-¿Y has venido a mofarte de mi situación ahora? -se levantó de su asiento, azotando con furia la mesa de su oficina. Varios papeles cayeron al suelo, al igual que su tintero, que comenzó a manchar las hojas que se encontraban próximas a él- ¿Pensaste que ahora tendrías una oportunidad, Malfoy? –negó con la cabeza, sin prestarle atención al revoltijo que había causado.

-Tan sólo vine a ver cómo estabas –sonrió de lado, acomodando unas hojas que habían caído en sus piernas-. Sólo quería verte.

No supo qué decir. No esperaba eso, para nada. Su corazón estaba roto. Sus ganas de vivir lo habían abandonado hacía tiempo. Su separación fue más dolorosa de lo que pensó, ¿y ahora tenía que revivir algo que había olvidado y que había pasado completamente desapercibido para él durante tanto tiempo?

-Aún me gustas, Harry... ¿por qué, ahora que estamos libres, no comenzamos una relación?

-Malfoy, tus bromas de mal gusto siempre me han parecido patéticas –dijo de mala gana-. Hagámonos un favor, tú te pierdes y yo olvido esto, ¿sí?

Draco se incorporó, exhalando aire con fuerza. Dio media vuelta, caminando hacia la puerta del despacho, pero al llegar al marco de ésta se detuvo. Después, volteó a ver al moreno por encima de su hombro.

-Yo hablaba en serio, Potter.

**Capítulo 6**

No podía concentrarse. Todo el día estuvo cometiendo errores simples que a más de uno sorprendió. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en esas palabras y la mirada que el rubio le dirigió antes de marcharse.

¿Qué era lo que había visto en él? No era perfecto, de hecho, distaba mucho de serlo. Para empezar tenía mal genio, seguido de su poca paciencia. No le gustaba escuchar sus errores, ni tampoco discutir por algo que no le parecía relevante.

Dejó de mover la pluma dentro del tintero, mientras se sentía desconcertado. Draco seguía compartiendo esos sentimientos por él, no como Ginny. ¿Había desperdiciado tanto tiempo con alguien que un día lo iba a abandonar? ¿Y si Draco también...?

Alguien tocó a la puerta en ese instante, sacándolo de su letargo.

-Adelante –dijo, viendo cómo una cabellera castaña se asomaba.

-Hola, Harry –Weasley sonrió suavemente, mientras miraba dentro, como tratando de constatar algo.

-¿Qué sucede, Mione? –dijo, un poco sorprendido de que la castaña entrara de esa manera.

-¿Malfoy no está aquí? –después sonrió con picardía- Ya me dijeron que viene todos los días a visitarte.

Bufó por lo bajo, mirando con recelo a su mejor amiga. Después tamborileó sobre su escritorio, como esperando la hora en que ésta se marchase, causando el efecto contrario a lo deseado.

-No me digas que están saliendo... –una risilla escapó de su boca.

-¡Ni loco saldría con ese tipo! ¡Por Merlín, es Malfoy! –golpeó el escritorio, causando que varios de sus papeles cayeran al suelo, ninguno hizo un atisbo de levantarlos.

-Harry –ella se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio, acomodando las hojas que aún se encontraban sobre éste-... todos estamos preocupados por ti. Te la pasas encerrado, casi no comes. James me dijo...

-Estoy bien –dijo a regañadientes.

-¡No quieras engañarme, Potter! –ésta vez ella subió el tono de voz, sorprendiendo a su mejor amigo cuando lo llamó por su apellido- ¡Harry, no sales de la oficina! ¿Cuántas horas duermes? ¿Cada cuánto vas a tu casa?

No supo qué decir, tan sólo se quedó mirado a la puerta entreabierta, encontrándose al ahora culpable de su desasosiego.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Esa pregunta sorprendió a Hermione, la cual volteó también a ver el mismo lugar que su amigo.

-No sabía que tenías una visita, lo siento –hizo un ademán con su cabeza, dando media vuelta-. Volveré después.

-¡No quiero que vuelvas, maldita sabandija rubia! –gritó, sobresaltando a la castaña.

-Sí, sí... como digas, Potter –su silueta ya no se veía-. Volveré en un rato más.

Hermione tan sólo se limitó a ver a Harry, sonriéndole después.

-¿Hay algo que debas platicarme?

Potter suspiró, detallando lo que recordaba desde aquel incidente. La castaña lo interrumpió tan sólo un momento para hacer un comentario que lo hizo trastabillar.

-Si no lo quieres, no dejes que se ilusione contigo, Harry –dejó escapar un suspiro-, es injusto para él.

-¿Y para mí? –se sintió ofendido.

-Para ti no, idiota... –resopló, cruzándose de brazos- ¿Cuántos años han pasado de eso? Él sigue esperando tu respuesta... dile que no lo quieres, no sé, haz lo que te plazca, pero deja de engañarlo de esa manera, es cruel.

La castaña se levantó, dejándolo anonadado, ¿en qué momento se convirtió en el villano del cuento?

**Capítulo 7**

Draco realmente había ido a visitarle, muchas veces, como había prometido, y a pesar de sus "rechazos" el rubio estaba renuente a aceptar la derrota. ¿No había dicho Mione que él se alejaría cuando le dijera que no lo quería?

-¿Por qué, Harry?

Escuchó la pregunta de Malfoy, sacándolo de su letargo. Después se enfureció. ¿Por qué no entendía? Aún le dolía el corazón al pensar en Ginny, sus heridas aún no cerraban.

-¡Porque eres molesto, Malfoy! ¡Los dos somos hombres!

-Dame una verdadera razón, Harry...

Pero esas razones le parecían suficientes, un "no" siempre significa "no" ¿en qué idioma hablaba entonces el rubio? ¿Debía decírselo en francés, alemán, catalán, mandarín? Bien, no parlaba ninguno de aquellos idiomas, pero igual parecía que Malfoy no lo podía entender.

Así que decidió pedir unas vacaciones y largarse de ahí. Quizá cuando regresara el rubio habría desistido, quizá hasta se habría conseguido una pareja y por fin le dejaría de molestar, pero cuando volvió y no lo vio, se molestó igual... pero más que con Draco, se enojó con él mismo.

¿Desde cuándo esperaba encontrárselo en el marco de la puerta de la oficina, llevándole algo de comida? ¿Desde cuándo se había sentido desesperado por no saber qué era de su vida?

Dos semanas habían pasado y el rubio no hacía ningún atisbo de aparecer.

Se llevó ambas manos al rostro, masajeando después sus sienes. ¿Dónde había quedado ese amor tan ferviente que el rubio sentía por él? ¿Quizá fue una mentira?

Volteó a ver su reloj de pulsera mágico, constatando que habían pasado más de dos horas después del momento en que el rubio acostumbraba aparecer en su oficina, sentándose frente a su escritorio y obligándole a comer con él.

-Te extraño, maldita sea... –susurró.

-Oh, pues gracias, no esperaba éste recibimiento, Potter.

Harry se quedó perplejo al escuchar esa voz. Levantó el rostro, encontrándose con el rubio. No pudo evitar sonrojarse, volteando, apenado, hacia otro lugar lejos de la presencia de Malfoy.

-No te decía a ti... –carraspeó un poco, ganándose una risita por parte de Malfoy.

-Ya me había hecho ilusiones –rió un poco, sentándose nuevamente frente al escritorio.

-¿Qué es lo que te gusta de mí? –dijo serio, sorprendiendo al rubio.

-Nada en particular, pero si tengo que decirlo –se quedó pensativo unos instantes-, supongo que son tus ojos lo que más me gusta de ti, también la determinación que tienes cuando vas a hacer algo estúpido y sabes que lo es, pero no te detienes...

Potter entrecerró los ojos, un poco molesto por el comentario.

-Y también tu sonrisa –sonrió, levemente extasiado-, es sumamente hermosa. Supongo que lo que más me gusta de ti, eres tú completo.

El rostro de Harry Potter se contrajo, mientras sus mejillas se volvían rojas y tibias, como el sol de la primavera.

**Capítulo 8**

-No sabía que le gustaba tanto –se enterró en el periódico "El Profeta" mientras hablaba con Hermione.

-¿No te dije que no le dieras falsas esperanzas? –hizo un mohín.

-No le estoy dando falsas esperanzas –volteó para otro lugar, disgustado-. Ya le dije de una y mil maneras que no quiero nada con él.

-Bien, sólo ten cuidado de que Ron no se entere –dejó escapar un suspiro-, sabes que odia a Malfoy como sólo él podría.

-Bueno, pues no es el único –hizo un mohín, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Pues no lo parece –entrecerró los ojos-, todo el tiempo hablas de él.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de par en par, mientras se sonrojaba completamente.

-No... no es eso... de veras... –tragó saliva audiblemente-... yo no estoy hablando todo el tiempo de... –al ver el rostro de su mejor amiga, se sonrojó aún más-... ¿hablo todo el tiempo de él?

-Sí... estás _"__Malfoy __esto...__Malfoy __lo __otro... __Malfoy __me __dijo__"_ –la castaña negó con la cabeza, mirando desaprobatoriamente a su mejor amigo-. Ya córtala con Malfoy si no lo quieres, ya te lo dije... es injusto para él.

Cuando dijo esas palabras hizo hacia atrás su mano izquierda, sorprendiéndose cuando golpeó a alguien en el pecho.

-Ma... Malfoy... lo siento, yo...

La bruja se disculpó, antes de salir corriendo. Draco volteó a ver a Harry, un tanto herido, un tanto molesto. El moreno quiso preguntar, pero tuvo miedo de la respuesta.

-Ya no vendré...

Malfoy dijo de pronto, haciendo que el corazón de Potter se encogiera.

-No quería imponerte de ésta manera mis sentimientos, Harry... –dejó escapar un suspiro-, perdóname...

El moreno se quedó estático en su lugar, sintiéndose extrañamente vacío.

**Capítulo 9**

Un día, dos días, una semana, un mes, seis meses... ese era el tiempo que había pasado desde la última visita del rubio. Su humor estaba por los suelos, mientras su cascarón vacío yacía sobre su escritorio.

Hermione se había alarmado aún más al ver el actual estado en el que se encontraba.

-¿Estás bien, Harry? –una cabellera pelirroja se había asomado, revelando el rostro preocupado de Ronald Weasley- ¿Has estado comiendo, durmiendo, yendo a tu casa?

Ron se había quedado en el umbral de la puerta, mirándole con detenimiento. Después dejó escapar un suspiro.

-No puedes seguir así, amigo –hizo un puchero-, si tanto la quieres, ve y díselo y lucha por ella.

-¿Eh? –parpadeó un par de veces- ¿Querer a quién?

-A Ginny...

El moreno sonrió suavemente, intentando callar esa creciente decepción. Ginny y él ya no eran nada, ni siquiera amigos, lo que habían tenido anteriormente se había acabado, pero las palabras de su mejor amigo hicieron mella en su corazón. ¿Tanto quererle? Pero si casi no habían hablado.

-Ginny y yo terminamos hace un buen tiempo, Ron, no es por ella que me encuentro así –hizo un mohín.

Ron frunció el cejo, intentando deducir lo que su mejor amigo le estaba tratando de decir.

-¿Entonces es por otra persona?

Potter dio un respingo.

-Claro que no –entrecerró los ojos, muy enfadado, al darse cuenta que las palabras de su amigo eran verdad-. ¿Qué otra persona?

Ronald pareció meditar, despertando las alarmas en su cabeza, si él se daba cuenta...

-No pienses demasiado en eso, Ron –sonrió condescendientemente-, no me pasa nada. Te prometo que hoy como bien y me voy a casa, ¿está bien?

Las mejillas rojas de Potter, su rostro desaliñado, lograron que el pelirrojo dudara, pero tan sólo le sonrió.

-Sí, amigo –sonrió después-, disfruta tu soltería.

El pelirrojo salió de la oficina, haciendo que el corazón del moreno se rompiera por completo. ¿Soltería? Maldición, esa palabra lograba lastimar su orgullo.

**Capítulo 10**

Pasaban los días y Harry estaba peor. Ron lo había instado de todas las formas posibles a que comiera, pero el moreno se negaba. No tenía apetito, no podía descansar, se sentía realmente triste.

-Por todos los...

Hermione había entrado a su oficina, azotando la puerta con gran enfado, asustándole. Potter se desperezó, levantándose del escritorio. Una ligera barba cubría su rostro, señal de que no había salido de ahí en días. La castaña se notaba sumamente enojada, mientras caminaba en su dirección.

-... dioses... ¡Harry, ve a tu casa, ve a dormir! ¡O ya de plano ve con Malfoy si él no viene a ti!

Harry se tensó, mirando hacia otro lugar.

-¡Si no vas tú, yo lo traeré! –sentenció la bruja.

-¡Está bien, está bien, iré, iré!

Potter fue arrastrado por su mejor amiga, mientras ella lanzaba polvos flú a la chimenea y decía en voz alta: "Mansión Malfoy" por lo que no tuvo ni tiempo de replicar. Sintió el gran vértigo de viajar por esa vía, casi chocando con una persona que se dirigía al ministerio de magia. Su viaje no duró mucho, quizá unos quince segundos, cuando cayó de bruces sobre una alfombra que se veía en extremo costosa.

Miró todo el lugar, sintiendo una gran calidez esparcirse alrededor. Tan absorto estaba que no se dio cuenta de la presencia que se plantó frente a él.

-¿Potter?

Draco Malfoy se encontraba frente a él, y no supo interpretar el remolineo de sensaciones que se agolparon de pronto en su pecho.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

El rubio pronunció con gran sorpresa, mirando de soslayo al aludido, quien se había arrodillado frente a él, intentando levantarse.

-Hermione me obligó a venir –hizo un puchero-, perdón si te molesto.

-Bueno... –lo repasó de arriba abajo, causando un leve sonrojo por parte del moreno-... ¿de qué motel de mala muerte te sacó, Potter?

-¿Motel? –frunció el cejo- Te extrañaba –su voz sonó bajita, ocasionando que el rubio no comprendiera aquellos murmullos.

-¿Qué dijiste? –entrecerró un poco los ojos.

-Dije que te extrañaba –bajó la cabeza, intentando huir a la mirada del otro.

Esperaba quizá risa, quizá que lo echara de su casa, pero eso nunca llegó, sólo se implantó un enorme silencio entre los dos, y cuando volteó hacia arriba, una sonrisa afloró de sus labios cuando vio el sonrojo en las mejillas de Malfoy.

-¿También me extrañabas? –sonrió traviesamente.

-Cierra la boca.

La figura del rubio se perdió por la puerta, mientras intentaba implantar una máscara de frialdad en su rostro.

**Capítulo 11**

Weasley no creía la expresión que surcaba el rostro de su mejor amigo, hasta que sonriendo le dijo que creía estar enamorado, pero eso no era todo, sino que no dio crédito a lo que le dijo después.

Su desasosiego se hizo palpable, a tal punto que Hermione tuvo que abofetearle para que reaccionara. ¿Cómo había, su propia esposa, instado a Harry a que estuviera con una sucia sabandija como... Malfoy? ¡Malfoy!

Una mueca de desagrado se instaló en su cara, mientras seguía mirando al moreno, quien charlaba muy animadamente, quizá demasiada para su gusto, con aquel hurón despreciable. ¿Qué pasaba con el mundo? Malfoy era quizá uno de los sujetos más detestables que había conocido y ahora su mejor amigo hablaba maravillas de él.

-No creo soportarlo por más tiempo, Mione...

Le había dicho a su esposa, la cual únicamente rodó los ojos, sin comprender su egoísmo.

-No importa lo que tú quieras o no, Ron, es decisión de ellos –después sonrió-. ¿Qué hubieses hecho si alguno de nuestros padres nos hubiesen impedido casarnos?

El pelirrojo hizo un puchero, comprendiendo a cabalidad dichas palabras; sin embargo, estaba reacio a aceptar los sentimientos de su mejor amigo por alguien que a su criterio no los merecía.

-Ya supéralo, Ron –la castaña rodó los ojos-, Harry estará bien, se sabe cuidar solo.

Y era verdad, estaba completamente seguro de lo que había dicho su esposa, pero...

-¿Por qué de entre todos escogió a Malfoy?

Ahora comprendía sus sentimientos, pero si se los decía al moreno seguramente lo lastimaría.

-Tengo miedo de verle igual que cuando terminó con mi hermana –dejó escapar un suspiro-. Juro que si él le llega a dañar, ésta vez no tendré reparo en hacerle pagar.

-Ya, tranquilo Hermione negó con la cabeza-, creo que Harry ya aprendió en quién confiar y en quién no.

-Bueno –dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación-, eso está por verse.

**Capítulo 12**

Suspiró con ensoñación, ocasionando que el pelirrojo carraspeara. Harry trató de ignorar la tos fingida de su amigo, pero no lo logró.

-¿Qué quieres, Ron? –su voz sonó pesada.

-Yo no quiero nada... –entrecerró los ojos, cruzándose de brazos-... ¿por qué habría de querer algo?

-Eso mismo me estaba pregun...

Sus palabras murieron en sus labios cuando Draco Malfoy entró por la puerta, sorprendiéndose al ver a Weasley.

-¡Draco! –Harry se levantó inmediatamente de su asiento, y Ron casi podía jurar que vio corazoncitos levitando a su alrededor- ¿Ya es la hora de la comida?

-Así es... –sonrió de la misma manera estúpida que el otro-. ¿Listo para salir?

-Claro, claro... –ignoró a su mejor amigo y salió.

-Ese sucio hurón me está robando a mi mejor amigo.

Hermione rió un poco al entrar a la oficina y escuchar lo que su marido acababa de decir. Después, con cierta diversión, golpeó en la espalda al pelirrojo.

-Déjale ser feliz, Ron.

-No podrá ser feliz con un hurón a su lado –entrecerró los ojos-. Además, me está ignorando olímpicamente.

-Sí, pero... –susurró en su oído-... ¿acaso lo habías visto más feliz?

Ronald dejó escapar un suspiro, sabiendo que era verdad lo que le dijo Hermione.

-Pero no es justo, Mione, ¿qué tiene un sucio hurón que pueda competir conmigo?

-Es mejor que no lo sepas, Ron –rodó los ojos-. Aunque te diré que tú eres su amigo y Malfoy...

Ron hizo una seña de que iba a vomitar si su esposa continuaba con la plática.

-Ja, ja, ja... ya acéptalo, Ron, no puedes competir contra Malfoy.

**Capítulo 13**

Los días pasaban y se sentía muy feliz; sin embargo, había algo que sucedía en su relación, o más bien, que no sucedía.

¿Draco estaba realmente interesado en él? A parte de los besos y ciertas caricias, no habían pasado de eso. Se comenzó a cuestionar si el rubio le deseaba, pues no era insistente con ello.

Se mordió el labio inferior al imaginar quién estaría arriba y quién estaría abajo. ¿El rubio le dejaría entrar o tendría qué ser él quien le dejara? Hizo un mohín mientras pensaba sobre aquellas cosas que no se dio cuenta que Ron le miraba entre perplejo y paranoico.

-Quita esa cara... da miedo.

El pelirrojo dijo, mientras Harry dejaba escapar un suspiro.

-¿Tú crees que Draco no me desea?

Ron estuvo a punto de ahogarse con su propia saliva. Casi le da un ataque nervioso por ello, porque realmente no se esperaba aquella pregunta.

-Pues, ¿yo qué sé? Ve y pregúntaselo tú, imbécil.

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro, mientras asentía.

-¿Quién crees que esté arriba?

Ronald sintió cómo su sangre se agolpó en su cabeza y sus mejillas se tornaron en un rojo tan brillante que opacó su cabello.

-¿Cómo voy a saber yo? Digo... esa decisión es de ustedes, si tú quieres prestar el trasero es cosa tuya, Harry y si Malfoy está dispuesto, también. Y no hagas esas preguntas porque de verdad que es más de lo que yo hubiera querido saber en todos los años que tengo de vida y de razón.

Harry sonrió divertido por la escena.

-Gracias, amigo...

-Ya cállate y ponte a trabajar.

El pelirrojo masculló por lo bajo, haciendo reír aún más a Potter.

**Capítulo 14**

Draco se preguntaba qué era lo que sucedía con su pareja. Tenía varios días meditabundo y suspiraba a cada momento.

Al principio pensó que quizá se estaba arrepintiendo de la situación en la que ambos se encontraban, hasta que se le lanzó encima y le preguntó cuándo lo harían.

Rió divertido con la pregunta, ocasionando el enfado del moreno, pero cuando se hubo controlado le sonrió, acariciando su cabello azabache con cariño.

Harry se sonrojó por completo, alejándose un poco de él.

-¿En eso has estado pensando todos estos días? –el rubio volvió a reír.

-Pensé que no me deseabas –sonrió con pesadumbre.

-Vamos, Potter, te deseo desde aquella vez en que me confesé a ti –acarició con ternura sus cabellos.

-Pero ya has estado con muchas personas.

Malfoy dejó escapar un suspiro, mirándole con desaire.

-Ciertamente hubiese sido un estúpido al esperar una respuesta que nunca llegaría. Si te hubiera esperado, mi vida hubiera terminado en ese instante, pero contrario a lo que pudimos haber pensado, todo siguió su curso y heme aquí, con la oportunidad de tenerte bajo mi piel, aunque sea por una vez.

-¿Dolerá? –preguntó, con algo incertidumbre.

-Un poco, pero después querrás más –rió, acercándose nuevamente al moreno-. Espero que aprendas todas éstas sensaciones.

Harry rió un poco, recordando su primera vez.

-¿Quieres hacerlo ahora?

El moreno se sonrojó, desviando la mirada. Después asintió.

El rubio le besó con suavidad, invadiendo con su lengua aquella tibia cavidad. Ambos cerraron los ojos, entregándose a ese cúmulo de sensaciones que los embargó, hasta el punto de sentir una opresión en sus pantalones.

Malfoy tomó de la cintura al moreno, restregándose con descaro sobre su cuerpo. Harry sentía que le faltaba el aliento, nunca había estado tan excitado en su vida.

El rubio lo arrastró a su habitación, cerrando con un hechizo la puerta, para no sufrir interrupciones. Por último tumbo al moreno en la cama, sin dejar de besarle.

-Esto es como un sueño –Draco sonrió con mucho anhelo-, tenerte entre mis brazos, poder besarte. Por favor, en la mañana no desaparezcas.

-Te lo prometo... –besó con suavidad su mano.

Se volvieron a besar, sintiendo aquellas sensaciones agolparse en sus pechos, elevándoles el pulso cardiaco. ¿Qué importaba en dónde quedaran sus ropas? La desesperación les hizo sacarse la ropa torpemente, haciéndoles reír.

-Deja de mirarme así –Potter se cubrió los ojos con las manos.

-¿Por qué? Eres hermoso.

-Ya cállate...

Malfoy estaba sobre él, lamiendo su cuello y su quijada, dejando un rastro brillante en aquellos lugares, después bajó hacia sus pezones, chupándolos y mordiéndolos con suavidad. Esa era una parte sensible para el moreno, por lo cual varios suspiros escaparon de sus labios.

Después siguió su camino, recorriendo con su lengua su estómago, deteniéndose por unos instantes en su ombligo y por último se afianzó suavemente d aquel lugar que suplicaba su atención.

Harry se arqueó al sentir esa lengua recorrer toda su longitud, besando y succionando. Una mano bajó hacia sus testículos, acariciándolos también, ocasionándole un mayor placer.

-Dioses, Draco...

Había susurrado el moreno, moviendo su cadera para penetrar aún más esa boca que le estaba matando de placer.

-Yo ya...

El rubio detuvo su orgasmo al separarse de él. Un gemido de protesta escapó de los labios de su acompañante, pero no le hizo el menor caso, sino que le levantó las piernas y metió su lengua entre sus nalgas.

Harry hubiera jurado que se podía correr con sólo haber sentido el primer lengüetazo intentando abrir su cerrado esfínter, pero nunca supo qué fue lo que se lo impidió. Quizá el rubio sabía la razón, quizá no. Cuando estuvo preparado, un gentil dedo entró en esa cavidad, sacándole un gemido de protesta, debido a la intrusión. A ese dedo le vinieron otros tres más.

Movía su cadera con desesperación, buscando un mayor contacto, por lo que Malfoy entendió que era el momento.

Sacó sus dedos y acercó su pene a aquella entrada. Harry se tensó al ver sus intenciones, aunque desde hacía unos minutos estaba más que claro quién era el que iba a estar debajo.

-No estoy preparado...

Dijo, sorprendiendo al rubio, quien sonrió con comprensión.

-¿Quieres que me detenga aquí?

El moreno mordió sus labios, volteando hacia otro lugar.

-No...

Malfoy sonrió, instándole a besarle. Cuando sintió relajado el cuerpo del otro entró.

-Ouch...

Harry se quejó, sonrojándose aún más, si se podía, cuando por fin sintió al rubio entrar completamente en él.

-Me siento como cuando tenía dieciséis años.

-Ja, ja, ja... –Draco sonrió-... yo me abstendré de hacer cualquier comentario.

-¿A los cuántos años...?

El rubio no lo dejó terminar la pregunta, debido a que comenzó a moverse lentamente.

Al principio le dolía, pero después de unos minutos, esa creciente excitación se hizo palpable. Comenzó a masturbarse al compás de los movimientos del rubio, hasta que sintió una fuerte corriente eléctrica recorrerle y el latigazo que le avisó, al igual que el semen que salió de su miembro, que el orgasmo l había golpeado con gran estrépito. Segundos después, el rubio se movió con mayor rapidez, murmurando algo inteligible y cayó sobre el cuerpo del otro.

-Estoy avergonzado conmigo mismo por permitirte hacer eso –el moreno bufó, mirando hacia otro lado.

-Ah, pero si la vergüenza se te fue cuando te aferraste a mi espalda.

-Cállate, hurón –se tapó el rostro, gravemente avergonzado.

-Ja, ja, ja...

**Capítulo 15**

Sintió la luz del sol entrar por la ventana, algo que le molestó sobremanera. Hacía algo de calor, por lo que las cobijas se encontraban desperdigadas sobre el suelo, al igual que sus ropas. Habían dormido desnudos y no podía negar que a pesar de que aquel punto doliera y se sintiera terriblemente cansado, el haberlo hecho tres veces esa noche fue grandioso.

-Buenos días.

La voz del rubio lo sorprendió, pero correspondió con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, dragón.

Ambos sonrieron, sintiéndose cómplices y besándose suavemente.

-Te amo, Harry...

El corazón del moreno se oprimió, obligándole a esconderse en el cuello del rubio.

-Draco, yo...

-Está bien, esperaré con paciencia hasta escucharte decir lo mismo.

-Pero sin el Harry –rió al ver la expresión de incredulidad en Malfoy.

-Es obvio, estúpido.

-No me digas estúpido, hurón.

-Entonces te diré idiota –entrecerró los ojos.

Ambos prorrumpieron en carcajadas al escucharse.

-Esto me recuerda a los viejos tiempos.

-Sí... –Harry rió un poco más-... ¿también serás mi amigo?

-Y tu confidente, tu amante, tu esposo...

-Aún no estamos casados –volvió a reír.

-No, pero lo estaremos, ¿verdad? –entrecerró los ojos, aún y cuando parecía demasiado expectante a la respuesta.

-Posiblemente –sonrió con condescendencia-, pero te advierto que ronco y babeo por las noches.

-No digas más, harás que me excite de nuevo...

Harry pudo sentir la creciente erección del otro rozar con la suya, sacándole un leve gemido de placer.

-Eres un cerdo...

-Ja, ja, ja... mira quién lo dice.

**Capítulo 16**

Harry cabeceó un poco mientras se encontraba sentado en su silla. Draco era un amante demandante, demasiado demandante. Todas las veces en las que habían compartido la cama, el rubio lo dejaba fuera de combate, pero a pesar del cansancio físico, aquellos juegos que a veces jugaban o los pequeños detalles, lo hacían muy feliz.

-Se nota a leguas que sonríes como estúpido.

La voz de su mejor amigo lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, mientras afirmaba con la cabeza.

-Ciertamente soy muy feliz –dijo eso con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro que deslumbró a su mejor amigo.

-Bueno, ya llevas un año con el hurón. Yo pensé que no durarías mucho con él –dejó escapar un suspiro-, pero me da mucho gusto verte tan contento.

-Gracias, Ron –sonrió como un niño-, por eso te quiero.

-Ja, ja, ja... –rió, divertido por las palabras-... yo también a ti, hermano.

El moreno también rió un poco.

-¿Sabes de qué me he dado cuenta, Harry?

La voz de Hermione se escuchó en el marco de la puerta, mientras la bruja sonreía al ver a dos de los hombres más importantes en su vida sonriendo de esa manera.

-¿De qué, Mione? –preguntó el aludido.

-De que tu vida ha sido regida por los colores de las estaciones y en éste momento está en pleno verano, en el apogeo de tu vida.

Potter se sorprendió al escuchar eso, afirmando después con la cabeza.

-Tienes razón, Mione –rió un poco-, espero que éste verano nunca se termine...

**FIN**

Gracias por su lectura.

XD Me pregunto de dónde salí cursi yo... ya no voy a editar fics de Meyka xD


End file.
